Big Time Club
by TheJadeGeorge
Summary: Logan has these feelings...  Jagan with a hint of Kenlos


An: I dont own Big Time Rush and this is for waterwicca. Love you!

XXXXXXXX

There are many times where Logan wishes he was more assertive or at the very least more aggresive. Such times include when James struts around in skinny jeans, James flirts with someone, Someone decides to flirt with James and heaven forbid what Logan feels when someone touches the pretty boy. These feelings are ones that Logan welcoms and hates at the exact time.

Once again, the feelings roar their head at the worst times. They just spent the entire day working on harmonies when Kendall decided to go to a club. Naturally, Carlos followed Kendall. Logan was certain that the Latino would follow the blond anywhere, even though the blond was oblivious. There had been many a night when Carlos would walk into the room the smallest boys shared and was torn apart.

Clubs were things that Logan put on his I-Hate-List. The masses of bodies on the dancefloor set his teeth on edge. He couldn't focus on anything. It got really bad when James stepped onto the dancefloor. Logan's eyes followed his everymove, making sure nobody got to close. Unfornunatly, James was very vivacious and people flocked to him on the dancefloor. People of the XX and XY puersuassion battles for his attention.

Logan was sitting at the bar with Carlos, both of them sipping a coke and watching the dancefloor. Logan's eyes were trained on the pretty boy dancing all alone. Of course, there was a throng of people around him, watching his every move, waiting for a chance to snag him. Nothing pissed Logan off more. Logan was also aware of Carlos stripping Kendall with his eyes. Carlos drained the rest of his drink, stalked onto the dancefloor and smiled at Kendall, who arched one of his eyebrows. Carlos smirked and ground down.

Logan had to look away, as jealousy coursed through his veins. _Why can I do that?_ Logan thought as he wathced a guy brave enough to get close to James. He drug his hand down the pretty boy's chest. The look on Jame's face let Logan know he wasn't all to happy about that. Logan glared at the guy as he pressed closer. The smart boy stood, rolled his neck and stalked onto the dancefloor. A quick glance over at Carlos and Logan bit back a smirk. There was Kendall grinding into Carlos's ass.

By the time Logan reached James the guy was almost unbuttoning Jame's red button up. Hell no. Logan wrapped his arms around James from behind, glaring at the dude over James's shoulder. He leaned down and bit harshly at the other neck, his anger and sexual frustration fueling the bite. He quickly soothed it with is tounge when James hissed.

"Logan?"

"Your mine."

It was all Logan said but everyone seemed to get the message. They dispursed in pursuit of another beautiful boy to exploit. James broke free of Logan's grasp and turned to stare down at said male. What he did caught up with him and his cheeks quickly filled with blood. He couldn't belive it.

"I'm yours, huh?"

"W-well, t-that guy w-was giving you p-roblems..."

Logan cursed that he stuttured, he cursed the smirk that crossed James's face. He watched as James bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, Logie."

Logan gasped as he felt a tounge trace the shell of his ear. This couldn't really be happening. Somehow he fell asleep at the club and his mind was forcing him to suffer(enjoy) thoughts of James.

"J-Jam-" He didn't finish his sentence as he broke off with a moan. The pretty boy decided to grind his hips against his. Logan rolled his shoulders, stared up at the boy who's amber eyes were lowered and was staring at Logan with such attention it caused the smart boys dick to harden. Immideatly.

"You have no idea..how long I was waiting for you to come save me. I love it."

James smirked at Logan before leading him off the dancefloor. Logan followed him and glared at the people who dared to try and touch the adonis in front of him. Logan honestly had no idea where they were going but he hoped it was a dark lit place.

Sure enough, they arrived at a supply closet and Logan felt a tingle slide down his spine. He was roughly shoved inside and the second the door was shut he was slammed against it. He let out a moan as lips covered his. Jame's tounge was warm, moist and wonderful as it rolled around with the smart boys. It seemd like everytime the muscle brushed something in Logan's mouth his dick only got harder.

James seemed to get that because the tounge left Logan's mouth and the pretty boy was on his knees. He grinned up at the smart boy and he undid the belt buckle, unzipped the zipper and had Logan's pants and boxers around his knees in a matter of seconds. Logan really had to hand it to James, as the pretty boy wrapped his lips around the head of the smart coack, he did this really well.

Logan let out a loud moan when James's teeth gently drug along the vein. The smart boy's hands slowly cleched in the sandy locks of the boy on his knees. The fact that James didn't slap his hands away showed how much Logan meant to him. James placed his hands on Logan's knees and spread them as wide as he could with the pants construction his way. He trailed his lips down the smart boy's cock and licked at his balls before he arrived at the tight pucker. He let out a moan at the sight of it twitched. He did the only thing he could think off and placed his lips on it and sucked. He grinned at the moan that left the smart boys mouth.

Logan was in complete bliss. He swore to god everytime that tounge touched his inner walls he was going to die. The velvet muscle was gently stroking his most private place, indirectly stimmulating his prostate. The hand gently rolling his balls helped quite a bit.

Just when Logan was about to cum the door flew open. James fell down on his ass with Logan on top of him, bare ass in the air. They glared over their shoulder to see Kendall and Carlos standing there looking amused and embarrased, Kendall's hand cupping the Latino's crotch.

"So, this is a little strange. I walk into a closet and see My best friend eating out my other best friend, while currently the guy I love it grabbing my crotch. Eh, it could be worse."

With that, Logan stood up, pulled up his pants, zipped them up and redid the buckle. He wasn't hard anymore, sadly.

"We'll finsh this later, Logie. Let's go get some food. This can count as a date!"

XXXXXX

AN: I'm awful. ;D but i had fun. Damn you Kenlos! It proves that No matter what they must be together.

Hope you enjoy, Watwewicca.

Serenewicca inc., out.


End file.
